Scolastiques scandaleuses
by Dowrine
Summary: TRADUCTION de Scandalous Scholastics de LovelyLivvy112 AU Highschool, Nerd/Tutor!Cas Popular!Dean. Univers alternatif Lycée, Dean est populaire mais il échoue dans 3 de ses matières, Cas devient son tuteur. Majeur Destiel Mineur Sabriel, M pour futur smut
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à la série Supernatural et son équipe et l'histoire appartient à LovelyLivvy112, je ne fais que traduire :) !

**Personnages : **Castiel, Gabriel, Dean, Sam, Anna, Charlie, Balthazar

**Warning : **M

**Contexte :** Cas est le tuteur de Dean, ils sont au lycée

**Résumé : **TRADUCTION de Scandalous Scholastics de LovelyLivvy112 AU Highschool, Nerd/Tutor!Cas Popular!Dean. Univers alternatif Lycée, Dean est populaire mais il échoue dans 3 de ses matières, Cas devient son tuteur. Majeur Destiel Mineur Sabriel, M pour futur smut

**Note de LovelyLivvy112** : Salut, Je reviens écrire des fanfictions.

_Les pensées de Cas sont écrites comme ça_

**Note de la traductrice** : Je me lance dans ma première traduction ! Soyez indulgents ! S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

_Où est-il ? _Se demandait Cas_ Il était censé être là à 15:00. Et il est presque 15:20. S'il n'est pas là à 15:25, je m'en vais _se promit-il à lui-même. Dean arriva au moment où Cas rangeait ses livres dans son sac.

-Désolé du retard, dit Dean en s'asseyant, Je devais parler de quelque chose avec mon frère.

_Il sait qui je suis? _Pensa Cas. Évidemment qu'il savait qui était Dean Winchester, il faisait parti des gens populaires du lycée. En ce qui le concernait, à part ses amis et ses frères et sœurs, personne ne savait qui il était, il avait quelques cours communs avec Dean mais il avait aussi des cours communs avec tout un tas d'autres personnes qui ne savaient pas qui il était. Certes, Dean était toujours gentil avec presque tout le monde contrairement à certains de ses amis « populaires » mais ça ne voulait rien dire, seulement qu'il n'était pas con.

-Ne le soit plus, j'ai seulement une heure à t'accorder. Dit Castiel sèchement

-Pourquoi une heure ?

-Parce qu'à 16:00 mon frère vient me chercher, dit Cas.

_Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas dit quelque chose qui m'aurait rendu moins pitoyable, comme sortir avec mes amis ?_

-T'as un frère ? Demanda Dean surpris

-Ouais, Gabriel Milton.

-Je pensais que ton nom était Novak ?

_Comment connaissait-il mon nom ?_ Dean semblait en savoir beaucoup sur lui.

-Ouais, répondit Cas lentement

-Alors comment vous pouvez être frère ?

-Ma mère s'est remariée, répondit Cas. Et si on travaillait un peu maintenant ?

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, s'excusa Dean

-Tu ne m'as pas mis en colère. Je veux juste qu'on avance un peu, dit Cas, donc, dans quelles matières as-tu le plus de difficultés ?

-Tu ne le sais pas déjà ? Demanda Dean

-Non. Si je le savais je ne te le demanderais pas.

-Histoire, Sciences et Maths, répondit Dean d'un ton las

-Ok, super, dit Cas

-Tu trouve ça super que je sois nul dans ces trois matières ?

-Non évidemment, c'est juste que je me débrouille bien dans ses trois là, expliqua Cas.

-Oh, d'accord

-Alors, commençons par l'histoire, tu veux bien ?

-Yep

-Ok,dans quelle partie du programme es-tu ?

-L'Antiquité.

-Et qu'est ce que tu étudies en ce moment ?

-La Grèce antique.

Cas se figea quelques secondes, sans dire un mot.

-Ça va ? Demanda Dean en mettant sa main sur le bras de Castiel

-Oui, je vais bien, dit-il en enlevant son bras de la main de Dean

-D'accord, je voulais juste être sur.

-Donc, comment tu t'en sors avec ça ?

-Assez bien, dit Dean, mais je mélange les Dieux et les déesses.

-C'est compréhensible, dit Cas, Est-ce que t'as un moyen mnémotechnique pour t'aider ?

-Un moyen quoi ? Demanda-t-il confus.

-Tu sais, « Mais où est donc ornicar ? » Pour les conjonctions ou encore, mourir ne prend qu'un « r » parce qu'on ne meurt qu'une fois.

-Oh, ces trucs là marchent assez bien avec moi, dit Dean.

Cas nota cette information dans son agenda pour être sûr de ne pas l'oublier.

-Est-ce que tu te rappelle de quoi Aphrodite est la déesse ?

-Aphro-qui ?

-Aphrodite, une déesse grecque.

-Pourquoi tu me demande si je me rappelle d'elle ? Demanda Dean.

-Parce que je veux te donner une sorte de moyen mnémotechnique

-Ok, c'est quoi ? Demanda Dean.

-Est ce que tu sais ce qu'est un aphrodisiaque ?

-Ouais, des trucs comme le chocolat et les bananes, ce qui rend les gens encore plus excités qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

Cas rougit un peu à la phrase de Dean.

-Alors, qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec Aphrodite ?

-Les aphrodisiaques sont nommés après elle, alors en te basant sur ça de quoi penses-tu qu'elle est la déesse ?

-Du sexe ?

-Et ? Demanda Cas

-Et quoi ? Demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils en signe de confusion.

-Qu'est ce qui vient généralement avec le sexe ?

-Oh, l'amour. Répondit Dean

-Bien, est-ce que ça t'as aidé ?

-Un peu, dit Dean.

-Je te donnerais plus d'astuces la semaine prochaine.

-Ok, dit Dean, quelle heure il est ?

-Presque 15:50, dit Cas jetant un œil à sa montre, tu veux parler de tes autres matières ou t'en aller ?

-Ce serait peut-être mieux si j'y allais, dit Dean

-Ok, on se voit la semaine prochaine alors, dit Cas rassemblant ses livres et les rangeant dans son sac.

-Ok, à bientôt, dit Dean en partant rapidement.

_Ça s'est si mal passé ? On n'a pas parlé longtemps. Quelle idée de parler d'aphrodisiaques aussi ! _pensa Cas en arrivant dans le parking

-Hey, p'tit frère, quoi de beau ? Demanda Gabriel depuis sa voiture.

-Tu es en avance. Répondit Cas en ouvrant la portière.

-Toi aussi. Dit-il

-Mon (ma séance de) tutorat s'est terminé plus tôt.

-A qui tu donnes des cours ?

-Dean Winchester, dit Cas.

Gabriel pilla immédiatement après que Castiel ait dit ça.

-Gabe ! Cria Cas.

-Désolé, mec, mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu donnais des cours à DEAN WINCHESTER.

-Pourquoi est-ce important ?

-Tu donne des cours à Dean Winchester ?

-Oui, répondit Cas.

-Celui qui a une sorte d'élan pour frère ? Sam ? ? WHAT

-Ouais, je crois, dit Cas, pourquoi ?

-Oh, pour rien, dit Gabriel en redémarrant.

-Gabriel, allez, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, dit Cas.

-Ouais, je sais p'tit frère, dit-il, Tu dois arrêter de m'appeler Gabriel tout le temps. Je pensais qu'on avait passé ce cap il y a quelques temps.

-Désolé. Je devrais commencer à t'appeler Gabe.

-On a aussi besoin de te faire arrêter de parler comme ça. Bon sang, tu es né avec un balais dans le cul ?

-GABE ! Cria Cas en rougissant.

-Désolé, mais maintenant que je suis officiellement ton grand frère, je dois veiller sur toi, dit-il, et enlever cet énorme balais que tu as dans le cul ou trouver quelqu'un qui peut te l'enlever fait partie du boulot.

-Gabe !

-Désolé petit, j'essaie juste de prendre les responsabilités de « grand frère » au sérieux.

-Ne m'appelle pas petit, t'es pas plus vieux que moi, juste de deux ans.

-Ouais, mais j'ai 18 ans donc techniquement je suis un adulte et tu reste un enfant.

-Tu n'agis pas comme un adulte, dit Cas.

-Peu importe comment j'agis. Ça ne change pas le fait que je sois un adulte.

-Un adulte avec une obsession pour les bonbons, dit Cas.

-Je n'ai pas d'obsession avec les bonbons, je les aime, c'est tout, dit Gabriel sur la défensive.

-Je ne serais pas surpris si tu te réincarnais en Willy Wonka un de ces jours.

Au lieu de se mettre en colère, Gabriel sourit simplement à la remarque de son frère.

-Merde! Cas tu viens de faire une blague ! Dit-il

-Je fais des blagues, dit Cas, sur la défensive en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Pas des drôles, rétorqua Gabriel avec un sourire narquois

-Est-ce qu'on peut simplement rentrer à la maison ? Dit Castiel en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Où penses-tu qu'on aille ? Pourquoi veux-tu tellement rentrer à la maison ? Tu as une tonne de devoirs à faire ?

-Oui, en effet.

-Est ce que tu fais autre chose que tes devoirs ?

-Ouais, dit Castiel

-Comme quoi ?

-Je vais à l'église, je parle aux gens.

-Et ? Demanda Gabriel, semblant en colère pour quelques raisons.

-Et quoi ?

-Tu fais quoi d'autre ?

-Je lis, des fois, dit Cas.

-Tu lis quoi ?

-Des livres que je dois lire pour la littérature.

-Et que penses-tu de lire pour le plaisir ? Demanda Gabriel, soucieux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Comme lire seulement pour ton propre plaisir ?

-Non, pas vraiment, dit Cas.

Gabriel poussa un soupir et regarda le volant un moment.

-Est ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda Cas inquiet face aux comportements étranges de son grand frère.

-Ouais, je vais bien, dit Gabriel.

-Ok, dit doucement le plus jeune.

Le reste du chemin, heureusement plus très long, se déroula silencieusement.

-Bon, maintenant tu peux aller faire tes devoirs, dit Gabriel en coupant le moteur.

-Ouais, dit Cas en sortant de la voiture. Il hésita un peu avant de rentrer.

-Hey, ça va ? Demanda Gabriel ayant remarqué son hésitation.

-Oui, je vais bien, mentit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

**Note de fin de LovelyLivvy112** : Désolée pour le Cliffhanger les gars, Je ne pouvais pas arrêter le chapitre autre part, s'il vous plait souvenez vous de commenter, reviewer, et de favoriser. J'espère pouvoir mettre le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.

**Note de la traductrice : **désolée s'il y a des fautes ou des mauvaises tournures de phrases, j'accepte toutes les critiques, alors s'il y en a qui vous gêne, faites moi en part ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Les pensées de Cas sont écrites comme ça_

_Il suffit d'ouvrir la porte. C'est pas si dur. Il n'est plus là maintenant. Et puis Gabe est là, il ne laisserait rien t'arriver._ Se dit Cas en entrant dans la maison. _Voilà, tu vois, rien ne s'est passé._

-Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Demanda Gabe_._

-Non, je te remercie, je vais monter jusque dans ma chambre, dit Cas.

-Arrête de parler comme ça, dit Gabriel, Hey au fait, tu sais où est Anna ?

-Elle parle probablement avec un professeur.

-Il est presque 16:00, les cours sont terminés depuis au moins une heure. De quoi peut-elle parler avec un prof pendant une heure ? Demanda t-il, je peux à peine leur parler plus de 10 minutes.

-Je suis sur qu'elle va bien. C'est juste ton mode « grand-frère protecteur » qui te fait t'inquiéter.

Gabe laissa échapper un soupir

-Ouais, tu dois avoir raison.

-Je serais dans ma chambre si tu as besoin de moi, dit Cas en montant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Okay, dit Gabe tout en fouillant dans le frigo.

Cas courut jusque dans sa chambre, c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait être lui-même. C'était peut-être un cliché mais c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas à simuler ou à se cacher comme au lycée ou avec les autres, même sa famille. Sa chambre était simple, peinte en bleu ciel. Tout les meubles de base étaient présents, lit, armoire, bureau, bible, et aussi une énorme bible aux pages cornées. D'accord, peut-être que c'était anormal pour un ado, mais il l'avait lu des centaines de fois, trouvant du réconfort dans ses pages.

_Bon,il est temps de se mettre au travail. Déjà que tu es en retard sur tes devoirs, _pensa Cas en ouvrant son ordinateur portable. Ses devoirs ne lui prirent pas longtemps, seulement une heure, il en avait déjà fait une grande partie en attendant Dean. Il devait d'ailleurs penser à lui trouver des moyens mnémotechnique, bien sûr mieux que l'idée de « l'aphrodisiaque ». A quoi pensait-il exactement ?Oh mais bien sûr ce n'était pas ça le problème, c'était plutôt comment pouvait-il réfléchir quand Dean le dévisageait avec ses yeux verts, d'une couleur unique qu'il ne pensait ne avoir jamais vu auparavant.

_Non Cas, arrête ça. Ne pense pas à ses yeux. La seule raison pour laquelle tu y pense c'est que tu ne les avais jamais regardé avant. Pourquoi il l'aurait fait ? Dean ne l'avait jamais vraiment regarder et pourquoi le ferait-il ? Dean est populaire et tu es un intello. Il est hétéro et tu es Gay._

Son téléphone vibra. Il regarda l'écran qui annonçait un nouveau message de Balthazar.

Hey Sexy ! ;D -B

Cas soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à lui parler. Même s'il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis et ex petit-ami. Ils avaient rompu il y a longtemps mais avaient fait en sorte de rester amis. Cas lui en était reconnaissant pour ça. Il avait peur que Balthazar l'ignore et qu'il devienne un étranger pour lui. Surtout en considérant ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Même s'il aimait Balthazar ( comme un frère, rien d'amoureux ou autre, Il n'avait plus de sentiments pour lui depuis longtemps) Il avait le pouvoir de l'énerver en disant seulement deux mots.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Envoya Castiel

Voilà, Mieux valait aller droit au but quand on lui parlait, sinon il devrait subir des heures de flirt ennuyant.

Je suis blessé, qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je veux quelque chose ? -B.

Premièrement, tu veux toujours quelque chose, deuxièmement je suis le seul ex qui ne veuille pas te tuer. -C.

Puisque tu amène le sujet, il y a effectivement quelque chose que tu puisse faire pour moi. -B.

Tu vois, je le savais. -C.

Ouais, ouais. Tu as toujours été le plus intelligent. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir et j'aurais besoin de ton avis sur quoi porter. -B.

C'est un rendez-vous sérieux ou juste pour le sexe ? -C.

Cas ! Je suis choqué, évidemment que c'est un rendez-vous. Ce n'est jamais que pour le sexe. Pour quel genre d'homme me prend tu ? -B.

Cas roula des yeux quand il lut ça. Balthazar était une vraie trainée, même s'il le nierait jusqu'à la mort. Chacun de ses rendez-vous finissaient habituellement par une partie de jambe en l'air. Il n'y avait que quelques exceptions, et il en faisait partie.

Est-ce que tu espère en arriver là à la fin du rendez-vous ? -C.

Oui. -B.

Jeans slim, ton T-shirt violet en col en V, et une veste noire si tu veux être un peu chic, et surtout protège toi ! -C.

Pourquoi, c'est pas comme si je pouvais le mettre enceinte. -B.

Les préservatifs ne sont pas seulement fait pour ne pas tomber enceinte et si tu pouvais mettre les hommes enceinte tu aurais des centaines d'enfants. -C.

J'aurais une armée d'enfants ! -B.

Toi, à la tête d'une armée ? C'est effrayant. -C.

Je suppose que ce serait mieux si tu en étais le chef ? -B.

Oh dieu non ! Je serais nul ! -C.

Tu serais meilleur que moi, et sérieusement ? « Oh dieu non ! » C'est adorable. -B.

Tu sais que je ne jure pas de grossièretés -C.

Ouais je sais, juste que je ne pensais pas que ça incluait les trucs comme merde ou même zut... Ces trucs là quoi -B.

Eh bien oui. -C.

Au fait ! Comment s'est passé ta séance de tutorat avec ce Dean ? -B.

Bien. -C.

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par bien ? -B.

C'ETAIT BIEN OK ! -C.

Allez Cassie, dis moi tout ! -B.

Tu sais que je déteste ce surnom. -C.

Répond juste à ma question -B.

Tu sais, je crois que je me rappelle pourquoi on a rompu. -C.

OMG ! Cas répond à ma question ! -B.

Elle s'est bien passée, il est arrivé en retard c'est tout -C.

Tu l'aime bien hein ? -B.

NON ! -B.

Mais si tu l'aime bien ! -B.

Je viens de te dire que non. Et même si je l'aimais bien je ne pourrais rien en faire. -C.

?-B.

Tu sais pourquoi -C.

Ah oui, ça. -B.

Va te préparer pour ton rendez-vous. Je dois aller faire des trucs. -C.

Tu veux dire fantasmer sur Dean c'est ça ? -B.

Non ! -C.

Menteur. -B.

Va te préparer pour ton rendez-vous. -B.

Ok, A plus. -B.

Salut -C.

Balthazar avait raison. Il ressentait quelque chose pour Dean mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. La solution était d'ignorer ses sentiments grandissant, c'est tout

_Aide simplement Dean à avoir de meilleure notes et tu ne le reverras plus jamais. Même si tu veux continuer de le voir après. C'est mieux comme ça. Fais juste ton travail de tuteur et tu pourras aller à Harvard. C'est tout ce qui compte._

Il ignora cependant la petite partie de lui qui ne pensait pas que c'était tout ce qui comptait.,,

**Note de fin de LovelyLivvy112 : **A la semaine prochaine les gens ! Reviewez/favorisez/followez :)


	3. Chapter 3

Note de l'auteur : Juste une note rapide, Tout se passe le même jour. Juste pour être sure que tout le monde le sache.

-Hey Cas, descend manger ! Cria Gabe du bas des escaliers.

_Il est déjà l'heure de diner ? _Il regarda sa montre, il était presque 18:00.

-J'arrive ! Cria t-il en sortant de sa chambre et descendant les escaliers.

-T'en as mis du temps, dit Gabe quand Cas entra dans la cuisine.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

-Gabriel, arrête d'embêter ton frère, Dit sa mère.

-Relax, il sait que je l'aime, pas vrai Cas ?

-Oui, je le sais, où est Anna ?

-Oh, elle a appelée, elle a dit que son entrainement de cheerleader finirait un peu tard alors elle dormira chez Charlie, dit-elle, j'aurais préféré qu'elle appelle plus tôt.

-C'est compréhensible, dit Cas.

-Peu importe, Ma a fait ton plat préféré Cas, dit Gabe.

-Gabriel, tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelle Ma.

-Telle mère tel fils, c'est ça le proverbe je crois ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Cas, le regrettant aussitôt.

-Parce que vous avez tout les deux besoin d'arrêter de parler aussi formellement, c'est pas naturel.

-Oh ferme là Gabriel, dit Cas.

-Ah ! Là, ça ressemble à ce qu'un ado normal dirait, dit Gabe donnant une tape dans le dos de Cas.

-Ow, dit Cas en frottant l'endroit où Gabriel l'avait frappé.

-Oh, arrête de faire ta mauviette.

-Les garçons, le diner va être froid.

-Où est papa ? Demanda Gabe.

-Il travaille tard, Il sera là dans quelques minutes.

-Oh okay.

Juste à ce moment, une voiture se fit entendre dans l'allée.

-Oh, ça doit être lui, dit leur mère

Le père ouvrit la porte et leur sourit.

-Bonsoir chéri, comment s'est passé ta journée ? Demanda t-elle.

-Bien, comment s'est passé la tienne Cas ? Demanda t-il en venant s'assoir à la petite table.

-Bien, dit Cas en s'asseyant à la table avec Gabe et leur mère.

-C'est bien, dit-il, et la tienne Gabe ?

-sans histoires, comme la plupart du temps.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi répondre à ça, admit-il, et la tienne chérie ?

-merveilleusement bien, dit elle en souriant, et la tienne chéri ?

-Bien aussi, dit-il, où est Anna ?

-Elle est à un entrainement, et elle dort chez Charlie, dit Gabe

-Tu la laisse dormir chez elle ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers sa femme.

-Pourquoi pas ? Demanda t-elle, Elle a l'air d'être une gentille fille.

-Cette fille est une sauvage, et elle ira droit en enfer.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est rousse ?

-Non, parce qu'elle est lesbienne, dit-il avec colère, elle pourrait compromettre notre fille en ce moment même !

-J'en doute fort, dit-elle.

-Peu importe, dit-il, Cas, pourrais tu dire le bénédicité.

-Um, bien sûr, dit-il attrapant les mains de sa mère et de Gabriel, Seigneur, bénis ce repas, ceux qui l'ont préparé, et procure du pain à ceux qui n'en ont pas, Amen.

Ils commencèrent à manger après ça, Cas ne parla pas beaucoup. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Charlie qui irait en enfer parce qu'elle était lesbienne, ça voulait dire que Balthazar et lui aussi y irait. Mais non, il n'ira pas s'il ne succombait pas à ses démons encore une fois. Après le diner, Gabe prit Cas à part.

-Tu sais, s'il savait il ne dirait pas ça.

-Ouais, je sais, dit-il n'y croyant pas vraiment.

-Tu veux regarder la télé avec moi ?

-Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher, dit-il.

Gabe sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais lui souhaita simplement une bonne nuit.

Cas alla jusque dans sa chambre, il se changea, et mit un t-shirt blanc propre et un boxer puis s'allongea sur son lit. Après un moment il s'endormit. Cette nuit là il ne rêva pas de cri et de sang, mais de beaux yeux verts et de cheveux blonds.


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur : Salut ! Je pense que c'est mon chapitre préféré parce que j'y ai utilisé le PDV de Dean. Peu importe, j'espere que vous l'aimerez !

Note de la traductrice : Je suis vraiment désolée de cet énorme retard ! J'ai beaucoup de travail au lycée en ce moment et j'étais assez fatiguée, j'essaierais de traduire plus pendant les vacances mais c'est pas sûr du tout, je fais de mon mieux ! Bonne lecture :)

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te demander comment s'était passé ton rendez-vous hier soir, demanda Cas le lendemain pendant sa pause déjeuner avec Balthazar.

-C'était merveilleux ! Dit-il

-Aussi merveilleux que moi ? Demanda Cas d'un ton blagueur.

-Personne n'est aussi merveilleux que toi chéri, le rassura t-il en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules, mais Luke était particulièrement impressionant.

-Tu as couché avec lui, n'est ce pas ?

-Wow, dis donc Cas surveille ton langage, qu'est ce que Dieu penserait s'il t'entendait là maintenant ? Dit-il

-Je pense que ma manière de parler est bien le dernier de ses soucis, dit Cas en regardant ses pieds.

-Oh non, je connais ce regard. C'est le regard du "Je suis un pêcheur et j'irais en enfer", c'est à dire le regard que tu as eu pendant à peu près toute notre relation.

Cas lui donna une légère tape sur le bras.

-Ok ça va, je suis désolé, Dis moi juste ce qui ne va pas, dit-il soudain préoccupé.

-Tu connais cette fille, Charlie ? Demanda Cas.

Balthazar hocha la tête.

-Et bien, Anna est son amie et elle est restée dormir chez elle la nuit dernière.

-Qu'est ce qu'Anna a à voir là-dedans ? Demanda t-il

Cas lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire : "laisse moi une seconde pour terminer".

-Ok désolé, vas-y continue.

-Ma mère en a parlé hier soir à table devant mon beau-père et il a carrément dit qu'être gay c'était mal.

-Oh, Cassie, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras, viens là, laisse Balthy te faire un câlin.

-Balthy ? Demanda Cas blotti contre sa poitrine et l'entourant de ses bras.

-J'essayais juste de te redonner le sourire.

-Je sais, je peux toujours compter sur toi.

-Evidemment, je tiens toujours à toi, comme un meilleur ami.

-Je sais, dit Cas en se redressant, et moi aussi.

-Je sais, dit-il en lui collant un baiser sur la joue de Castiel.

-Balth' !

-Alors, est ce que tu veux en savoir plus sur mon merveilleux coup ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Je sais que tu vas m'en parler de toute façon.

-Donc, Luke était incroyable...

Dean les observait de loin à leur insu, pas d'une façon effrayante à la Edward Cullen, il allait rejoindre Charlie, Ash et leur groupe d'amis dehors quand il est accidentellement tombé sur Cas dans la cantine. Apparemment l'intello avait des amis, Huh, qui sait, mais ils agissaient plus comme un couple que comme des amis. Décidément il faisait beaucoup de découverte sur Castiel depuis qu'il lui a donné un cours hier.

Il le remarquait à peine avant. Bien sur il l'avait déjà vu, mais maintenant c'était comme s'il était partout. Et Dean ne semblait pas s'en plaindre... En fait il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, _Stop, arrête _Pensa t-il, _Les filles sont biens, elles ont de la poitrine et un vagin. Les mecs ont des bites-queues ? Je me demande de quelle taille est celle de Cas sans mauvaises pensées._

-Hey Dean-o ! cria Charlie.

-Yay, Dean est là ! Dit Anna.

-Quoi, vous pensiez que je ne viendrais pas ? Demanda Dean.

-C'est que tu as pris ton temps, dit Ash.

-Alors finalement, tu est rentrée chez toi Anna ?

-Non, j'ai passée la nuit chez Charlie, j'étais crevée.

-Je parie que ton père en était ravi, dit Ash ironiquement

-Quoi ? Pourquoi son père serait énervé pour ça ?

-Parce qu'il est catholique, Dean et ce que je suis va à l'encontre de ce que les catholiques décident être « bien», répondit Charlie.

-Oh. Dit Dean

-Tout ce que tu as à dire c'est "oh" ? Demanda Charlie

-Qu'est ce que je suis supposé dire d'autre ? Tu sais que je ne crois pas en ces conneries. Je suis désolé de ce qu'il t'arrive mais, sans vouloir offenser ton père Anna, il en fait beaucoup pour pas grand-chose.

-C'est bon Dean. Je pense pareil de toute façon, je me sens juste mal maintenant. Dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Charlie.

-Parce que selon Gabriel mon père a fait un long discours sur "être gay c'est mal" et Cas le prend à coeur.

-Oh, c'est pas bon ça, dit Charlie.

-Attends, Cas est gay ? Demanda Dean, surpris.

-Ouais, pourquoi ? Demanda brusquement Anna passant tout à coup en mode "grande soeur protective".

-Comme ça, je ne le savais pas c'est tout, dit-il.

-Tu savais pas ? Demanda Charlie, surprise.

-Non, dit Dean

-Mon dieu, ton gaydar est horrible, dit-elle

-Peu importe, dit-il, sinon la fête d'hier soir était énorme non ?

-Evidemment pourquoi ? C'était une fête à la Charlie Bradbury, dit Charlie.

-Tu es tellement-

Dean ne fit pas attention au reste de la conversation, il ne povait pas croire que Cas était gay, bien que c'était plutot sensé qu'il le soit. Surtout après l'avoir vu avec cet autre gars. Merde, il avait besoin de se le sortir de la tête, et Anna était particulièrement belle aujourd'hui. Ils étaient sorti ensemble quelques fois, il attendit que tous les autres soient partis pour aller lui parler.

-Hey Anna, dit-il

-Hey Dean, dit-elle

-Tu veux venir chez moi plus tard ?

-Ouais, dit-elles

-Génial, viens vers 19h.

-C'est noté.

-Génial, répéta t-il pendant qu'Anna s'éloignait.

C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, un peu d'action avec une jolie fille comme Anna était mais pour de certaines raisons il pensa qu'elle serait encore mieux si elle avait des cheveux plus sombres et des yeux bleus. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, d'ailleurs il ne savait même pas d'où celle-ci lui venait. Mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à elle avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux bleus.


	5. Chapter 5

Note de l'auteur : Je n'aime pas trop comment ce chapitre est sorti. Attention il contient du smut, sentez vous libre de ne pas le lire si vous voulez. C'est aussi la première fois que j'écris du smut donc désolée si c'est mal écrit !

Note de la traductrice : Je n'aime pas du tout comment j'ai traduit ce chapitre, ça me plait pas, donc désolée pour la syntaxe et tout, vraiment, j'ai fais de mon mieux mais désolée d'avance !

Et aussi : vraiment désolée, j'avais dit que je publierais ce chapitre Lundi avant Noël et je suis énormément en retard, les fêtes m'ont pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais donc désolée !

Il était presque 19h, l'heure à laquelle Anna était sensée venir chez lui. Il avait fait en sorte d'avoir la maison pour lui seul. Sam était sorti avec Ruby. Il n'aimait vraiment pas que Sam sorte avec cette fille, quelquechose n'allait pas avec elle mais il ne le dirait jamais à Sam parce qu'il savait que s'il le faisait ils se disputeraient et il ne voulait pas de ça ce soir. Bobby sortait quelque part, Dean ne savait pas où, probablement avec Rufus.

Peu importe, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout était prêt pour Anna, il avait mis des bougies et préparé de la musique romantique pour mettre dans l'ambiance. La sonnette retentit et Dean courut ouvrir.

-Salut, dit il en ouvrant.

-Salut Dean, répondit Anna en entrant dans la maison.

Anna était très belle, ses cheveux et son maquillage étaient les mêmes mais ses vêtements qu'elle portait ne laissait aucune place à l'imaginaion. Elle portait un débardeur bleu qui exposait plusieurs centimètres de son ventre et une petite mini jupe.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Lui demanda Dean.

-Non merci, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-Ok, dit il en se joignant à elle se sentant maladroit même s'il avait fait ça des centaines de fois.

Soudain Anna pressa ses levres contre les siennes, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Deanrépondit immédiatement en attrapent doucement ses cheveux, sa langue demandant l'entrée de sa bouche, ce qu'elle lui accorda. Il bougea ses mains jusqu'à sa taille et la fit s'appuyer sur les oreillers du canapé. Il brisa le baiser et continua en lui embrassant le cou. Anna laissa échapper un gémissement tandis que Dean continuait d'embrasser son corps allant de plus en plus bas, il enleva son t-shirt et son soutien-gorge quand ils lui barrèrent le chemin.

-Attends Dean dit Anna levant la tête alors que Dean avait un de ses seins en main.

-Ouais, quoi ? Demanda t-il.

-Enlève ton T-shirt, dit-elle.

-Aucun problème, dit-il avaec un sourire en enlevant son t-shirt.

-Voilà, c'est mieux, dit -elle en se rallongeant

Il continua à jouer avec son téton, lui arrachant des gémissement en le pinçant. Après avoir joué avec ses deux tétons, il l'embrassa jusqu'à son estomac et abaissa sa jupe lentement, elle se rallongea quand sa jupe fut totalement enlevée et dit:

-Ton pantalon maintenant.

-Tout de suite, dit-il en enlevant sa ceinture et enlevant son pantalon et son boxer. Anna baissa sa culotte jusqu'à l'enlever complètement. Dean fit lentement entrer son doigt en elle et en ajouta jusqu'à en avoir mis trois en elle, elle poussa des gémissements entremêlés de « oh mon dieu » et de « plus vite ».

Elle se lamenta quand Dean enleva ses doigts.

-Attends une seconde, dit Dean en ouvrant un préservatif avec ses dents et l'enfilant sur son membre et commençant à lentement s'introduire en elle.

-Oh mon dieu, gémit-elle, ses hanches se levant en rythme.

-Tu te trompes de personne, plaisanta t-il en s'enfonçant plus profondément en elle.

-Plus vite, cria t-elle.

Il poussa ses hanches plus fort contre elle, bousculant son corps avec la force de son coup, la faisant crier. Certains des sons qu'elle faisait semblait sortir de la pornographie.

-Oh mon dieu, je vais..., gémissa t-elle, son corps commençant à trembler.

Dean haleta et fit une poussée de plus avant d'atteindre l'orgasme aussi. Il se retira lentement d'Anna.

-C'était génial Dean, dit Anna après avoir récupéré.

-Ah ouais ? Demanda t-il.

Ouais, dit-elle, je peux rester cette nuit ?

-Oui, dit-il, tu te souviens où est ma chambre ?

-Bien sur, dit-elle en pouffant.

Plus tard, quand ils étaient enlacés, quelquechose ne semblait pas bien pour Dean. Il n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt dessus et quand il arriva enfin à s'endormir, des cheveux bruns, et non rouge semblaient être la seule chose dont il se rappelle.


End file.
